Laid Bare
by Madarao The Authoress
Summary: During the time Edward was in Central, he and Roy got together. But now he's recovered from being sick- the reason he was there in the first place- and he's leaving the next day. Summary sucks, and it's my first story. RoyxEd Yaoi Don't like, don't read.


**Author's Note: I've got to say this: It's my first story on FF (please don't be too harsh on reviews, though I want them!), and it took me forever to finish. And, so, I have dedications. xD **

**I would like to dedicate this to Susannah, meh bestie. During the whole time I was writing this (which took an assload longer than it should have) she made me laugh with her funny faces, "Eww!", "Gross!", and "-insert gagging noises here-"'s when I made her read it. The very last was "-very long gagging noises- Why? -more very long gagging noises-" and her idea for the title was _Disgusting! Do Not Read!_, which I turned down immediately. I told her not to read it. =D She kept me writing, though!**

**I would also like to dedicate this to Maddy, meh Twinzie. She never read it, but that's only because Susannah and I worked hard to keep her in her fog. And that is where she wanted to stay, with her pretty bows and kittaaaahs. So that makes it okay. xD But I still dedicate this to her for being there for me and helping convince me to continue writing in a time where I got discouraged. **

**This almost did not make it up. A teacher of mine, whom I despise, accused me of plagiarizing for my paper, and it made me very upset and discouraged. I wasn't sure if I was going to write anymore, but Maddy and Caroline convinced me that I shouldn't stop just because of what the teacher said and that said teacher (Mrs. "Bird") had no clue what she was talking about. So I dedicate this to Caroline, too. **

**Wow. A lot of dedications. But it is my first story, so I had to do it. (Plus, I promised Susannah and Maddy I'd dedicate it to them; Caroline was a last minute thing.) xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, never owned, and never will own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, don't you think Roy and Edward would be together and fucking a load by now?**

**Warning: This yaoi (boy x boy) lovey-doveyness! Don't like, leave.  
**

* * *

This wasn't him. It wasn't something he did. Maybe it was because he never had the time, or maybe it just wasn't him. It could be, he supposed. Because it was nice. Really, it was. No running. No alchemy. Hell, he wasn't even worrying about getting Al's body back. Not right now. Everything was too perfect. Too calm for other, normal things to worry him. There was always tomorrow for that. Again.

A small sigh escaped from between his lips, drawing the attention of the only other person in the yard.

"Edward." Roy Mustang turned on his side, dark eyes fixed on Edward's profile. After a moment, the elder Elric turned his head, golden blonde bangs falling in front of his face.

"Bastard?" A smirk worked its way onto Edward's face. Old habits died hard. And, even if they had found something between them, Roy still pissed him off half the time, and vice versa. Roy's only reaction was to chuckle. Ed's smirk turned into a scowl, and he whipped his head back around to stare up at the sky.

It was starting to wear on him: The long journeys, the nights when he couldn't sleep, the nights he went without food. Everything. Finally, the day he and Al returned to HQ to give a report to Mustang, he'd gotten sick. It had started as a simple cold. Then he started waking up in the middle of the night to throw up. At that, Al had insisted Ed go to a doctor, which he had fought tooth and nail. But, of course, him not being in the best of shape, he'd wound up at the doctor's. He'd recovered, but it had been insisted he stay for a while longer to build up his strength again.

Today was his last day before he was to be sent out again. His last day with Roy for what could be a long time. These times in Roy's backyard, just laying there with their fingers twined between them… Who knew if it would ever happen again? He didn't want to leave like this. Didn't want it to be the last.

There was a dull, metallic thump when his automail leg hit the ground on the side of Roy's hip. His hands, one of which had torn away from the man's under him, buried themselves in the soft grass on either side of the Flame Alchemist's head. Both of their eyes were wide; Ed's golden orbs with want and Roy's dark eyes with shock. At least they knew Edward was recovered enough for work.

"Roy. I don't- I mean, let's not let it end like this." The tone of his voice matched the emotion in his eyes, except his eyes lacked the bit of sadness swirled into his voice.

Roy's hands slid up to Ed's hips, like he didn't need any more convincing from the younger alchemist. And he didn't. Ed was close enough that, when he leaned up just a little bit, their lips met. The other responded eagerly, both of them needing t more than they thought they ever could. Because it was them, and they'd always been sure they never deserved this or anything close to it. Both alchemists believed they'd done terrible, unforgivable things.

Edward dropped down against the Colonel, fingers running up through his soft dark hair. Tongues and lips and teeth clashed and fought for dominance. In the end, Roy won out, and Edward's shirt was half off. The Fullmetal Alchemist ground his crotch down against the Colonel's as fingers traced the scars marring his pale skin. His shirt landed on the grass a few feet away not a moment later, followed by Roy's white button-up. A cloud passed over the moon, the first in a long while, but the two on the ground didn't even notice. They were to busy yanking at each other's clothes and nibbling at the skin offered as clothing was stripped away.

And they fucked, right there on the grass in Roy's backyard with the stars, whatever god or goddess might be up there, and that nosy neighbor of Roy's as witnesses. Edward was- as always, regardless of the reason- loud. Roy, not so much. But even he made a sound as he came, moments after Edward with his face buried against the crook of his partner's neck.

They stayed like that for a while, Ed's legs still wrapped around Roy and Roy still inside Ed as their breathing evened out slowly. Eventually, though, Roy slipped out, Ed hiding his jerk by letting his legs- both metal and flesh- fall from the man's middle. The Colonel fell back onto the grass beside him. Clothes. It occurred to him that they were both still naked, but he couldn't find it in himself to really care. And so, the clothes lay abandoned a few feet away from them. The sweat dried slowly. Their hands lay intertwined between them.

Yes. No more worries. They could all wait until tomorrow.


End file.
